Moments in Lifetime
by Night Artist 4
Summary: So there was Hermione all alone, hiding her face behind a book with a tear running down her cheek. Please read and review.SOMEONE PLEASE READ MY STORY...
1. Hello

Title: Moments in lifetime

Chapter title: Hello

Author's Note: Please R&R!!!

Story:

"Look Harry are you just going to sit here or are you going to ask Cho out for the Enchanted Ball?" asked Ron to Harry. They were both eating their breakfast in the Great Hall. Hermione was completely ignoring their conversation. She rather read her new book than listen their conversation about the Enchanted Ball.

"I don't know…what if she says no?"

"Then you'll find yourself another girl. C'mon Hermione back me up here."

Hermione ignored Ron. _What's the big deal anyway? It's only a ball, were in our seventh year at Hogwarts, what they should be worrying about is N.e.w.t.s. _

"Fine Harry don't ask Cho she can go with another guy, but so you know this is your chance to finally go out with her."

"Well I think Harry is doing the right thing" said Ginny who just went to sit right next to Harry.

"Oh…and why is that?" said Ron.

"Because Cho is such a slut and besides she is already going with someone else."

"What! Who?" said Harry.

"Seamus."

"SEAMUS!!!"

"Harry lower your voice. Honestly, your getting all worked up all because of some stupid ball" said Hermione now getting into conversation.

"It's not just any ball Hermione. It's the Enchanted Ball. It only comes once every seven years. It's a ball that you have to stay up until midnight and a flash of Crystal light will tell you your true love" said Ginny.

"Like that's going to happen."

"Oh Hermione your just mad because you have no one to go to the ball with."

"And what makes you think that?"

"C'mon is just obvious that you're not going. I mean who in their right mind would want to go with you. Just look at your self."

"Okay that's low Ginny."

"What ever…I'm going to Hogsmeade to get my dress."

Soon when Ginny was out of sight Ron and Harry decided to go back to the common room to go get their brooms. Both of them left without saying a word to Hermione. So there was Hermione all alone, hiding her face behind a book with a tear running down her cheek.

Hermione was I the library. It was a Saturday so there were no classes going on. Suddenly she heard someone call her.

"Miss Granger I'm knew you were in here" said Professor McGonagall. The professor was standing in front of Hermione with a boy beside her. The boy looked the same age as Hermione. He was tall, has ginger brown hair and dark amber eyes.

"This is an exchange student from Dumbstrang, may you please take him to the Gryffindor house and show him around."

"Yes of course" said Hermione and with her answer Professor McGonagall left.

Hermione stood there for a few minutes until the boy broke out the silence.

"Hi…my name is Li Spain. What's yours?"

"Hermione Granger"

"That's a cool name. Is it based of the play by Shakespeare?" said Li.

"Yes. How did you know that?"

"My step parents and sister are muggles. My parents died when I was ten, then I got adopted my muggles."

"Oh…I'm sorry"

"Don't be their the best. I'm thankful that they didn't abandon me when they found out that I was a wizard."

Hermione didn't know what to say after Li said that. Li however noticed a poster that was on the wall. It was the Enchanted Ball poster.

"You guys are going to have an Enchanted Ball. That's sounds awesome. Are you going dudette?"

Hermione didn't know if she was mad about Li calling her dudette or Li asking her if she was going to the Enchanted Ball. _The nerve of that guy._

"No one asked me" she said turning her head the other way.

"Well…would you go with…me?"

**Author's Note: **

**So can you please review if you have anytime? I want to see if people even like this story. Even if you don't please review.**


	2. The Enchanted Ball

Title: Moments in Lifetime

Chapter title: The ball

Story:

Hermione didn't know what to say. _He doesn't even know me and already he asked me to go to the ball._

"I don't know…we barely met…"

"C'mon dudette it will mean a lot to me. You're the first person that I met who is so interesting. Most girls are just into clothing, but you have a different spark."

"Uh…okay."

Li smiled at her. _He has the sweetest smile,_ she thought.

"Well can you show me around the school?"

"Yes…"

Harry and the other guys were in the boy's dormitory discussing about their dates for the ball.

"So you and Harry finally got dates Ron?" asked Seamus.

"As a matter of fact we did. I'm going with Lavender and Harry is going with her friend Madison."

"Really? I would have thought that one of you was going to go with Hermione."

"Hermione is not interested in that stuff Seamus. Our Hermione would rather much read a book than to go to the Enchanted Ball."

"Ron don't talk bad about Hermione. She must be feeling disappointed that she's not going. Maybe one of us should have asked her out for the ball" said Harry.

"Harry we finally got hot dates, besides Hermione is a big girl. She can handle being alone for one night."

Harry was about to respond when someone entered the room. All of them looked at the boy walking in with his luggage.

"Hi…my name is Li Spain."

"Hey Li…my name is Harry Potter; this is Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas."

They all nodded to Li and showed him the bed he was going to use. Soon after what seemed fifteen minutes Li started to join the conversation.

"Neville if you even look at Ginny the wrong way I will jinx you unto the next millennium" said Ron to Neville.

Neville took it quite personally serious about Ron's comment. He ears started to get red and his stomach got queasy. Li saw the look on Neville's face and took the moment to comment also.

"Wow…I'm sure glad Hermione doesn't have an older brother or else I would get beat off for going to the ball with her."

Harry suddenly looked straight at Li.

"WHAT!" screamed Harry.

"What do you mean…what?"

"You're going with Hermione to the ball. When this happen?"

"Today. Uh…Harry do you have a problem with me going with Hermione?"

"YE…no" he muttered. He wasn't going to admit that he did have a problem about Li taking Hermione to the ball. _What's wrong with me? I shouldn't have a problem with Li going with my Hermione. I don't have the right to be mad…wait I do. Yeah I do…I'm one of Hermione's best friend…I'm practically her brother. I have every right to be mad, but in that case…why isn't Ron mad just as I am. Maybe I don't have the right to be mad, but it just gets me so angry to know that he is going with my Hermione. Why would my Hermione even go with him. Wait…why am I calling her my Hermione. She doesn't belong to me. Or does she?_

"Harry are you listening to me? I said it's getting late turn of the lights so we can all go to sleep" said Ron snapping his fingers in front of Harry's face.

"Oh…yeah I'll turn them off."

Once Harry turned of his light he realized that he couldn't sleep. So he got out of bed and went downstairs to the common room. When he got down he realized that he wasn't the only person who couldn't sleep. Hermione was laying on the couch looking at the blazing fire. He noticed how her skin glowed intently next to the fire. She soon noticed Harry and scooted down the couch to give him room.

"So you couldn't sleep either?" he asked her.

"No…you?"

"Nope."

"Well at least I'm not the only one."

Suddenly Harry had to ask her about Li. It was the temptation that was killing him.

"Hermione how come you didn't tell me you were going to the Enchanted Ball with Li?"

"Dose that even matter to you?"

"Of course it matters to me Hermione. You're my best friend you matter everything to me."

"Well I didn't think you would care. After all you were caught up with going to the ball with Madison."

"Don't change the subject on her."

"Why not? You and Ron seemed to be having conversations about her" she snapped.

"Is this what this is about? You're feeling left out."

Hermione kept quite after that. She wasn't quite sure why she felt mad.

"Hermione…I you felt left out you should of told me."

Harry got closer to her and then, to her surprise, embraced her. _He hasn't done that in a long while_. Soon she fell asleep in his arms. She couldn't think of anyone that wouldn't fall asleep in those arms of him. They had a warm tingly feeling on her whole body. When she drifted of to sleep, Harry looked at her and smiled._ She looks so beautiful, he thought._

It was the day of the ball and everyone was in a panic. All the girls completely stayed in the dormitory for the whole day. The boys coming in and out of the common room, pacing back and forth, impatiently waiting for the girls. The boys looked stunning in their dress robes, even Ron who apparently got new ones this year.

Neville looked like he was about to get a stroke.

"Calm down Neville I'm sure Ginny will be here in any minute now" said Li.

"It's not that, I'm worried about how she is going to think about me. What is she doesn't like the way I dressed?"

"Don't worry about it you look fine."

On the same moment Li said that Ginny walked down the stairs. All the guys were looking at her hoping that one of their partners was with her. Ginny had a sparkly black dress (spaghetti straps) with black shoes. Her dress was knee length and she had red lipstick on.

She seemed to give Neville a disgust look, but then she smiled when she noticed Harry was looking at her.

"Well are we going to wait for the others?" she asked Neville.

"If you want to" he said timid.

"Alright…Lavender and Madison are almost done."

"What about Hermione?" asked Li.

"I haven't even seen her. She spent the whole time in the dress room. I think something wrong happened to her dress."

"Well shouldn't you go help her?"

"Why should I? It's her own fault for getting a muggle dress. She said something about her mother sending the dress to her by owl post. See if she would have gotten a magic dress than she wouldn't have had any problem."

Then Madison and Lavender came down the stairs. All the boys looked disappointedly at them because it wasn't their partners. Madison had a purple dress than went great with her long black hair. Lavender had a long baby blue dress. Ron didn't take his eyes off of Lavender. She took his hand.

Harry on the other hand just smiled at Madison who smiled back.

"Well that means were only missing Hermione" said Ron.

"She's coming..."

Hermione was walking down the stairs. This time every guy in the room turned to look at her, not because they were expecting their partners, but because she looked gorgeous. They were all gaping at her like idiots. Hermione had a red silky strapless dress, that seemed to end just above her knee. The dress made everyone look at her hourglass curves. She had sparkly red ruby shoes and ruby earrings and necklace. Her hair was tide up in a bun with a simple red rose tide with it.

Li walked up to her and took her hand and kissed it. Hermione blushed.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look handsome."

"Why thank you madam, but no beauty can contradict yours." Her face went to tally scarlet at that last remark.

Harry kept his eyes one Hermione since she came down. _Out of all the days she looked beautiful this was the day were she bloomed like a flower._ He felt angry that Li was holding her hand, but most of all it made him more angry when she kissed her hand and then she interlocked her fingers with him. _If he does anything more than hold her hand I will kill him._

Ginny seemed to notice that Harry was paying too much attention to Hermione that she spoke up.

"Well can we go now? I want us to all have seats together."

They nodded and in pairs they headed towards the ball room. The ball room was really elegant. It seemed like they just walked into a kingdom of heaven because everything seemed white. The floor looked like glass that was fogged up. The ceiling instead of being dark blue was pure foggy white and the floating candles seemed to glisten every time somebody would go under them.

They found a large table that had just enough seats for them to sit together. Ginny made her way to sit next to Harry's right, having Madison sit on Harry's left. Followed by Ron who was sitting between Lavender and Madison, Neville sitting next to Ginny, then having Li and Hermione sit in front of Harry and Ginny.

Ginny was already trying to lead conversation with Harry. Her hand touching his shoulder every time made Harry feel uncomfortable. Neville was noticing this, but didn't say anything. Instead he told everyone that he was going to get drinks.

"So Hermione I simply love your dress. Who knew muggles actually have to tastes?" said Lavender.

"Thank you. My mother actually made it. She works for a fashion company."

"Really? I thought they were dentist."

"She was, but she decided that she preferred designing dresses then to open people's mouths."

Madison spoke up.

"Excuse me, but I think Neville has a little problem with carrying the drinks. I will go help him."

When Madison walked up to Neville she noticed him trying to carry eight drinks in his hand. Then she got a serving plate from the counter and gave it to him. When she gave him another plate to put the drinks on they accidentally touched each other's hand. They smiled and turned bright red.

When they came back to the table everyone took a drink.

"I would like to make a toast to our last year at Hogwarts" said Ron.

"To Hogwarts" they repeated.

After several minutes Lavender and Ron decided to go dance. The Li and Hermione decided to go dance, followed by Neville and Madison. This made Ginny happy that she will be all alone with Harry. Harry wasn't noticing this; he was noticing Li holding Hermione's waist on a slow song. He noticed that their bodies were too close to each other. _If his hands get any lower then I will go Avada Kadabra on him._

"Harry let's dance" said Ginny.

"No I don't feel like it."

"C'mon Harry" she said pulling his arm.

"Ginny I said NO!"

"Fine" she snapped and left.

Harry couldn't stand the tension. He got up and walked towards Hermione and Li.

"May I?" asked Harry.

"Of course" said Li letting go of Hermione and sat back down on the table.

Hermione just simply put her arms around Harry's neck and stared at those bright emerald eyes. Then Harry got his hands and placed them upon her waist. Luckily it was a slow song they were dancing to.

"Enjoying yourself with Li?" said Harry bitterly.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing"

"I can't believe you. You're really going to choose this time to be arguing?"

"I'm not arguing I'm just saying."

"Saying what? That you're jealous that I came with Li today."

"I'm not jealous…" he lied.

"C'mon Harry I know you too much…"

"Oh yeah…well that Li seems to know you too much don't you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"The way he holds you. It looks like you two were doing something more than just holding hands before…"

Hermione had just about enough of Harry's temper that she let go of him and quickly ran towards the other side of the ball room. Harry was going to go after her, but Dumbledore had just now made an announcement.

"The Crystal Comet has now arrived" said Dumbledore before the room went dark. The only thing that shone bright was a big crystal light in the room. Harry was almost half blind by the light until he noticed someone. He noticed a Hermione, he soon looked at her like there was no light brighter than her. She stared back at him. They looked at each other which seemed like hours, but only lasted minutes before the light disappeared and the room went normal again. At the end everyone clapped. The ball was now over and there stood Harry Potter thinking to himself…_I'm in love with Hermione Granger._

**Author's note: So tell me what you thought about this chapter. It was longer than the other one. **


	3. Conversations

Title: Moments in Lifetime

**Author's Note: I read my reviews and I have to say I'm sorry. I will try harder next time now that I know people are reading this story. **

Story:

"_You can't kill me, Voldemort. I have something you will never have."_

"_Let me guess…love."_

"_Yes love."_

_Voldemort laughed at Harry's face._

"_Love…is nothing but a useless emotion"_

"_A useless emotion that protected me that night you tried to kill me."_

"_It may have worked last time, but it won't happen again."_

"_What makes you so sure of that?"_

"_Isn't it obvious…I'm going to kill all the love you have left in you."_

"_I WON'T LET YOU!"_

"_Crucio." _

"_Aaaaaaaaaaa…"_

"Harry wake up! Wake up!" said Li shaking Harry's shoulder.

Harry kept his eyes closed for a few seconds then started to open them.

"Li…what are you doing?"

"Waking you up. You were dreaming about _You know who _right? I heard it all."

"What time is it?"

"Half past ten. All the other guys are in the great hall. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…it was just a nightmare."

"Well don't you think you should tell someone about it. I mean Dumbledore would want to know."

"No! Don't tell anyone about it. It's none of your business."

"Alright, I wont tell anyone. You don't have to get mad at me. I was only trying to help you out."

"Well don't. I can handle this myself thank you very much."

With that Harry went to go get himself some breakfast. When he got to The Great Hall he saw Hermione sitting next to Ron and Lavender. He decided to skip breakfast because he really didn't want to face Hermione right now. So he went back to the Gryffindor tower. Hermione noticed this, but didn't bother to say anything. Li finally came to sit next to her.

"I shouldn't be saying anything, but I think you have the right to know."

"The right to know what Li?"

"It's about Harry. He was dreaming about _You know who_."

"What?"

"I had to wake him up because he was having a bad nightmare. I think he was actually having a conversation with _You know who_."

"How can this happen. He told me he wasn't having any dreams about him anymore."

"He told me not to tell anyone."

Hermione kept quite for a few seconds then she got up and went straight to the Gryffindor tower. She found Harry sitting on an arm chair.

"You had a dream about Voldemort and you didn't even bother to tell me!"

"What would you care anyway? You're very busy with Li."

"Don't start changing the subject again."

"I can if I want to."

"Fine, if you really want to talk about Li then let's talk."

"Okay. Why don't we start about how you went with him to the ball?"

"What about that?"

"Hermione you barely even know the guy."

"I know him more than you do."

"Okay tell me one thing you know about him besides his name."

"He went to Durmstrang. His parents died when he was a child. He has a muggle family now."

"Wow. You really know him Hermione. Three things about him really is a lot" he said sarcastically.

"Well if you want to know about me. You should ask me. Don't you think?" said Li walking into the common room.

"Shut up! Why did you even transfer to Hogwarts?"

"That's because my biological mother went here. My biological father went to Durmstrang and I decided to transfer to Hogwarts in memory of my mother."

That shut Harry's mouth up. Hermione spoke this time.

"Li you don't have to explain yourself to Harry. He's just being as stubborn as usual."

"No Hermione. If he wants to know more about me then I will tell him. So is there anything else you want to know Harry?"

Harry nodded a _no_. Then Li went up to the dormitories.

"Well I hope your happy Harry."

"I'm not…Hermione I'm sorry I acted like a complete jerk. Is just that I felt mad like you were ignoring me."

"Ignoring you! You and Ron are the ones that ignore me!"

"What? We don't ignore you. What gave you the idea that we were ignoring you?"

"Honestly Harry. Don't get me started with all the conversations you have with Ron. It's always about Cho or some other girl that crosses in your mind."

"Hermione I didn't know you felt left out. I just always assumed that you had other things to do."

"Like what Harry? Reading a book, just because I like to read doesn't mean I want to do it twenty – four- seven."

"I…don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything."

Hermione ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Harry would have run after her, but he knew he couldn't get to the girl's dormitory from last experience. So he just sat back unto his arm chair. Then he heard someone come in from the portrait hole. He looked closer and it was Ginny. She got closer to him. If she was mad about him yelling at her at the ball she sure didn't show it.

"Hi Harry."

"Hi."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Hermione. We just got into an argument."

"Oh well don't worry about that. She'll get over it."

"No, but I want to talk to her. You think you can tell her to come down?"

Ginny looked like she was just slapped in the face.

"Okay Harry…I will."

Ginny went up the stairs to the dormitory. She found Hermione organizing her books.

"Why are you doing this to me Hermione?"

"What do you mean? If I don't organize my books then I won't have them in order for my classes."

"Don't get smart with me. I'm talking about Harry."

"What about Harry?"

"You know I like him, but you still try to get him to notice you. How can you do this to me?"

"What are you talking about Ginny? I didn't do anything."

"Then why is he always talking about you. I can't have a single conversation without having him mention you."

"Well that's not my fault."

"Yes it is. I don't know what you're doing to him Hermione, but I will find out."

"I already told you I'm not doing anything."

"Whatever. You can just forget we were ever friends." With saying that, Ginny left the room.

**Author's note: Hopefully this chapter answered some of your questions. Please review.**


	4. Thruth or lies

Title: Moments in lifetime

**Author's note: Thank you all for those wonderful reviews. ******

Story:

It was almost time for Christmas break and all the students started to talk about their plans. Hermione

"What are you going to do on Christmas break Li?" asked Hermione. Li and she were sitting on the couch at the common room.

"I'm going to Scotland with my family. My sister chose this trip."

"That's great. Scotland is so beautiful. I've visited last summer."

They were enjoying their conversation until someone appeared in the common room. It was Harry. He and Hermione haven't spoken with each other for over a month now. Each time they looked at each other they would just stare into each others eyes until one of them looked away. Harry looked like he was about to speak, but then left to the dormitories. Hermione looked disappointed and Li noticed it.

"Hermione when are you two going to talk? It's been a month."

"I'm not going to be the one talking first."

"Why not?"

"Well…because…Harry…he's just so stubborn."

"Not to offend you or anything, but you are as stubborn as he is."

"I am not! You heard the way he talked to you last time."

"Yeah, but I know he was just fuming."

"Fuming?"

"Yes, he was just jealous about me hanging around with you."

"Honestly, Harry jealous because of me…that's absurd."

"It's the truth."

"Harry is in love with Cho Chang."

"That's not the way I heard it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…in the dormitory I heard Harry tell Ron that he's not interested in Cho anymore."

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes."

Around six, Hermione went to the boy's dormitory to finally talk with Harry. She found him sitting on his bed looking at the floor. All the other guys were still at the Great Hall having dinner. She took steps closer to him, wondering if he even noticed her entering the room. Once she finally was only a few feet away from him she began to speak.

"Harry…I…uh wanted to talk to you."

Harry looked up and she found herself not being able to speak because of those wonderful deep emerald eyes.

"You're finally talking to me."

"Harry…I'm sorry that I haven't spoken to you. I was just so mad about you not trusting me about your dream. I was also mad about your reaction with Li."

"Hermione I do trust you, but I didn't want to worry you. I didn't want you to get all upset over some dream. About the Li thing I already apologized to him."

"You do realize that I'm your friend and that you need to tell me these things even if they are bad."

"Yes…it won't happen again."

"How am I sure of that?"

"Trust me Hermione; I really don't want to stop talking to you for a month."

She smiled and gave him a hug that he soon took in as a response by placing his arms around her shoulders. She loved his embrace on her; it always makes her feel warm and protected.

"You bitch!" yelled Ginny and ran out of the room.

Harry and Hermione took this by surprise, but Hermione was the first one to go after Ginny.

"Ginny wait. It's not what you think it meant" said Hermione, but Ginny was nowhere in sight now.

"Why did she say that?" asked Harry.

"Because…she's in love with you."

**Author's Note: I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to leave the rest to the next chapter. Hope you guys still like the story. Please review.**


	5. I LOVE YOU

Title: Moments in Lifetime

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does so I guess I will just settle at being her minion!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note: Again thank you for all the reviews. Now, on to the story, so I won't waste your time.**

Story:

"Students please get in line the train is not going to leave you" screamed Professor McGonagall. Everyone was pushing each other to get on the train for Christmas holiday break. That is mostly everyone except Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. They are going to spend the holiday at Hogwarts.

"I'll see you in four weeks then, and please think about what I asked you…okay dudette?" asked Li.

"I will think about it…bye" said Hermione watching Li get on the train and waving goodbye.

"So what did Li said when he left?" asked Ron.

Hermione blushed and answered.

"Nothing much, he just told me…if I would go out with him."

"What? Well did you say yes?"

"I said I would think about it."

"You guys would make a good couple, but he better not make any moves on you or I will beat the magic out of him. You're like a sister to me Hermione."

"Thanks Ron. That really means a lot to me."

"C'mon Hermione we have to go to the common room to decorate the tree."

They both went downstairs to help decorate the common room.

"Ouch! I don't see why we have to decorate the tree the muggle and magic way, this fairy just bit me" said Harry frustrated to make the fairy stay in place on the tree.

"Tell me about it" said Ron trying to clip on the muggle spheres on the tree.

Hermione did a lullaby spell on the fairies so they would all go to sleep, making it easier to Harry to put them on the tree. She also helped teach Ron and Percy (a/n: I know Percy and the twins aren't supposed to be in Hogwarts. Just wait) clip on the muggle spheres. Even though Fred and George made a spell on the muggle spheres so they would break each time Ron and Percy laid a finger on it.

"I still can't believe they let you stay with us during the holiday when you and Fred and George already graduated from Hogwarts, Percy" said Hermione.

"Well Dumbledore and McGonagall said we should keep an eye on you meddling rascals, even though Fred and George completely make the worst baby sitters ever" said Percy.

"Come on you know you love them no matter how bad they are."

"Don't be ridiculous…me love them" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, bloody hell I do love them all including you and Harry. Even if you guys do annoy me sometimes" he cried out.

"Aw…we love you too P-brain, good thing we have this whole conversation recorded on our wands. So we can play it again and again" said Fred and George cutting in into Percy's conversation with Hermione.

They all laughed as they saw Percy chase Fred and George around.

"Delete what you recorded immediately."

Once they finished decorating the whole room. Hermione, Percy, Fred, and George placed their presents under the tree.

Ron, Ginny, and Harry still hadn't shopped for their presents yet.

"I think we should go shopping for our presents" said Ron.

"We should all go and have a snowball fight at Hogsmeade" added Fred.

"Yeah we should. C'mon lets go."

"Should we start the snowball fight now or after we shop?" asked Ron.

"How about now" said George throwing a big snowball right at Ron's nose.

"You'll pay for that."

"Wait a minute if we're going to have a snowball fight then we should at least do it properly by making forts" said Percy.

"And teams Perce."

"Right…yes let's get going then."

When they were finished with their forts they started to call on teammates.

"Fred and I choose Hermione" said George smiling.

"Alright then Harry and I choose Ginny and Perce" said Ron.

"Wait Ron that's an uneven number. It's not fair to Fred, George, and Hermione" said Percy.

"Perce please you're talking about Fred and George here. It's even enough."

"No I still say that-"

"Oh fine here I won't play. I wanted to go shop anyways" said Ginny already heading for the closest store.

"Remember, do not talk to strangers!"

She scowled and left.

"Okay on your post everyone and start!" said Percy just about when he got hit by a snowball right across his face.

While they were fighting everyone started to scream and talk to another.

"Smarty Girl this is Redboy we need more bombs (snowballs) over" said Fred sarcastically to Hermione that was just right next to him.

"Okay."

Meanwhile Harry and Percy were trying to make a lot of snowballs as fast as possible.

"Clueless one this is Redmate I need more snowballs, over" shouted Percy while trying to dodge one big snowball that was of course jinxed to follow him.

"Alright Redmate, but why am I clueless?" asked Harry.

"Because you're in love with your best mate more than just a friend and you don't even realize it."

"What are you crazy? I'm not in love with Ron!" shouted Harry.

"He means Hermione. Truly Harry, sometimes I think I'm smarter than you and it scares me because you're supposed to be the one saving all of us."

"I don't love Hermione that way!" he lied. Harry really wasn't sure if he wanted to admit it to Ron. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to admit it to himself.

"You know you do Harry. I see the look on your face when you see Li and her together."

Suddenly a great big snowball hit Ron right on his chest, making himself fall backwards.

"Ouch! You're going to pay for that Fred!"

"I don't like her like that!" said Harry.

"You do!" said Ron and Percy together.

"I don't."

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

A snowball hit Harry's head and he fell down.

"Okay. I am in love with Hermione."

Both Percy and Ron stopped and clapped, except for Fred, George, and Hermione who clearly did not heard their conversation.

"What are they clapping about?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know, but this is our chance" said George.

Soon, tons of snowballs went flying to Harry, Percy, and Ron's direction.

"Ha! We won! In your bloody face!" said Fred and George while lifting up Hermione together.

Once they finished their fight they went on different directions to buy their gifts. Harry quickly bought Ron a years supply of chocolate frogs at Honeydukes. Then he went to Zonkos to buy extra joke gadgets for Fred and George. By the time Harry was done buying gifts for Percy and Ginny, he started to worry about what he would give Hermione.

He went looking through stores trying to find the right present for her. He soon stopped at a store called Madam Venice's Jewelry box. Harry entered the store slightly afraid.

"May I help you young man?" said a petite, straight blonde hair, woman.

"Yes, you see I'm looking for a present to give to my best friend" said Harry.

"Then your going to want to buy this jewelry set."

"Actually I was thinking of buying something like that journal."

"That's been in here for months. You can have it for seven sickles."

Harry gave her the money and quickly placed the gift in the bag.

"Ron do you have any pictures of Hermione or any of us?" asked Harry.

"A few, why?"

"Can I have them? I really need them."

"Okay, but they're really old, since the day we first met and all of our years in Howarts."

"Even better."

After Ron gave Harry all the pictures he didn't waste anytime. Harry started to paste the pictures on the scrapbook (Journal). Harry started to write in it while trying to remember his thoughts about Hermione. He didn't know if it was a good idea writing all his thoughts down, but he did it anyway. At the last page of the journal he had pasted on an updated picture of Hermione. Under the picture he wrote the words that crossed his mind each time he saw her. He wrote "**I LOVE YOU**"

**Author's note: Sorry for the long update. I was kind of busy, but I'll update sooner. I'm also sorry for any spelling mistakes I made. **

**So how did you like Deathly Hallows? **


	6. Best Christmas Ever

Today was Christmas Eve; presents were under the tree, decorations everywhere, the hot chocolate steaming on the coffee table, fire blazing from the chimney.

"Can't wait until we open our presents," said Ron, "Hermione why can't we open them now?"

"No Ron wait until it's midnight. Honestly, you could have at least matured throughout your Hogwarts years, all those years to waste."

"Hermione its Christmas Eve you could at least be nicer."

"I am being nice! You just need to-"

"You guys five more minutes to midnight. Don't start fighting now!" interrupted Harry.

Both Ron and Hermione stopped at once.

"Good now lets all gather around. I want to make a toast for our last Christmas at Hogwarts. To Hogwarts."

"To Hogwarts" they repeated.

All of them raised their goblets and drank.

Ginny seemed to raise her goblet again (she was kind of tipsy) and said "And to Hermione who finally got the shag she needed."

Harry, Ron, Percy, Fred, and George choked on their drink.

"Ginny what are you saying?" yelled Hermione.

"I'm just congratulating you because your finally not a virgin."

"What? Where on earth did you get that idea?" _Who told her that lie? No the better question is what got her into saying that right before Christmas._

"Come on Hermione I thought you were the smart one. Who knew you can get so close with Li?"

"That's not true! I don't even know why you're saying that lie?"

Ginny seemed to ignore her response and turned to look at Harry.

"You still want her now Harry?"

"Ginny you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying" said Harry.

"Oh, but I do Harry. You see your little bookworm lost her virginity with Li."

Hermione couldn't believe this. _Why is she saying these lies? _

"Well Harry, are you going to say anything?" snarled Ginny.

"Go to bed Ginny! You clearly don't know what you're saying!" spat Harry.

"Yes I do! You just want me to go to bed so you can have your shag with her too! Not like she will complain. She'll love the idea of getting pregnant by Harry Potter _the boy who lived- the chosen one_"

Ginny was about to say something else, but Hermione interrupted her by slapping her right across her cheek. Ginny placed her hands over her swollen cheek.

"**To Bed!**" yelled Hermione.

Ginny was stunned that Hermione had just slapped her, but followed her orders and ran upstairs to the dormitories.

Percy had dropped his goblet. Ron had his mouth wide opened. Fred and George kept looking from Hermione to Harry.

"Sorry Ron, Percy, Fred and George. I know it wasn't my place to slap your own sister" she began to say.

Percy was the first one to response.

"Don't apologize Hermione, Ginny shouldn't have said that. I will be giving Mother a letter about her."

"Wow Hermione you can give our mum a run for her money. Sure Ginny has gotten a slap from our mother before, but not like this one" said Fred.

"She sure isn't going to get over that easily" smirked George.

"I still can't believe you did that" said Ron.

"She insulted Harry, Li, and I. I couldn't let her get away with that."

Harry kept his look at Hermione. _Wow, I don't want to make her angry. I'm a dead man if she doesn't like my present._ Harry noticed that it was Christmas already. _What a way to start Christmas. This is not how I intended it to be._

"Merry Christmas everyone" said Harry as he hugged Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys.

"Merry Christmas, now we can open presents?" asked Ron.

Hermione gave him an approving look and started to go under the tree to find her presents.

Ron was clearly the fastest one in opening presents. He looked at his new broom from Fred and George, the years supply of chocolate frogs, hand knitted sweater, new class robes, and a brand new silver watch.

Fred and George seemed busy with their new joke gadgets.

Percy was admiring his new class set of quills that had his named engraved.

Harry opened the present Hermione gave him. It was a picture of him when he was a baby. Surius was holding him is his arms.

"It took me forever to recover the picture" Hermione told him.

"Thanks Hermione. This means a lot to me. Open yours."

Hermione opened her present; she looked at it for a while. Her smile was bright when she began to look through the pages.

"This is the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever gave me Harry thank you."

"Look at the last page" he said in a nervous tone.

Hermione turned to the last page which for Harry it seemed like everything was going slow motion. Tears started to flow from her eyes when she read the words "**I LOVE YOU**" in gold color.

"Hermione I'm in love with you."

Hermione looked at him not knowing what to say. _Then don't say anything._ She got closer to Harry to have her lips meet his. She finally got to kiss those soft lips of his. Her heart was pounding fast while she soon felt that Harry's heart was pounding fast too.

Harry couldn't believe he was kissing her. His mouth wanted this kiss to last a lifetime. He was afraid if they broke apart he would die of not having her close to him. So the only thing he could do was bringing his arms around her to bring her even closer to him. _God her lips taste so good. It's feels like I'm in heaven with her._ He wanted to continue, but they both needed air to breath. When they broke apart Harry spoke first.

"This is the best Christmas I ever had."

**Author's note: So did you like this chapter? Sorry this chapter was short. Please review, it helps. **


	7. Untold Secrets

"Li we need to talk" said Hermione making Li sit down.

"Dudette if this is about Harry I already know."

"You know that we…kissed."

"Yes. The whole school can't stop talking about it."

_Ron! _Thought Hermione.

"Li I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

"That's okay you don't have to apologize. What ever makes you happy makes me happy. Just remember that I will always be there for you." With saying that Li walked of to the dormitories.

Hermione went to the Great Hall to find Harry eating dinner.

"Harry I talked to Li…"

"How did it go?" he said while he planted a small kiss on her lips. All the others were watching with interest.

"I guess it went well. He understood, but I knew he felt disappointed."

"Well it's only natural right. I mean I would too be disappointed if I didn't get to be with you."

She smiled and gave him a kiss. Ron noticing this said "Alright you two, you don't have to start kissing every second when I'm ar-" Ron stopped what he was saying when he noticed Ginny enter the Great Hall. Ginny went to sit next to her friends not even bothering to talk to them.

"She's still mad about you slapping her Hermione. She told the whole school that you slapped her because you were drunk" said Neville.

"I was drunk? Honestly, when is she going to stop telling lies? It's her sixth year and she still hasn't stopped with her attitude" said Hermione.

"Ignore her. She's just mad because you and Harry are together" said Madison. She and Neville had been dating for a few weeks now.

Hermione nodded, but she still felt anger and hurt that Ginny would do something like this to her._ We were like sisters._

After dinner Hermione and Harry went to the common room. There were only about four other people in the common room. The others had already gone to bed. Sitting in the common room Hermione kept thinking to herself about Harry. _I love him. I love everything about him. Even his unruly hair. _

"Hermione what are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Uh…you" she blushed.

Harry leaned in and kissed her on her lips. He noticed that it was late and they were the only ones at the common room now. So he took his chance and entered his tongue into her mouth. Hermione was wide shock for what he just did, but she was even more when her tongue reacted to his and started to battle. It was like her tongue knew what to do, but her mind didn't. _It's not that I'm complaining it does feel good, but what if I'm doing something wrong._ Just then Harry got his arms around her back bringing her closer. Hermione had her hands combing through his unruly hair.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too."

The next day Harry surprised Hermione with Periwinkles (a/u: Periwinkles are wild flowers that attract fairies).

"Thank you Harry. They are beautiful, my favorite type of flowers."

"I knew you would love them. How about after dinner we go down by that lake?" he asked.

"Okay. I would love that." She smiled.

So after dinner Harry and Hermione went to sit next to the lake together. They were watching the sun set.

"It's so beautiful" she said.

"Not as beautiful as you."

She smiled, but then looked down.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Harry this is our last year at Hogwarts."

"I know."

"Aren't you scared that we may not see our friends again?"

"Are you trying to ask if we are going to see each other again after Hogwarts?"

"…Yeah kind of…"

"We will I know it."

_See nothing to worry about. We'll see each other after Hogwarts. Stop worrying, _she thought to herself. _But what if we get separated by each others work? Come to think of it I never even asked him what he wanted to be. _

"Harry what are you planning to do as a career?"

"I was thinking a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. You?"

"Probably a Transfiguration teacher, but I'm not too sure. I want to travel the world for a little while."

"Maybe we'll travel together?"

"Yeah that would be nice" she smiled.

He was just about to give her another kiss when a rock flung on to the side of his head.

"Ouch!" Harry noticed he was bleeding.

Hermione turned around to see who through that rock. She saw some shoes, but no body. _Someone's under the invisibility cloak._

"Come out who ever you are!" yelled Hermione.

She saw the shoes run back towards the castle, but her Hermione was too quick. She got the cloak in one hand and grabbed the person's arm with the other. It took her about a second to realize it was Ginny.

"What is the matter with you?" yelled Hermione.

"Let go of me" screamed Ginny while pulling her wand out of her pocket ready to fire a hex to Hermione. Harry noticing this got his wand and made a simple spell on Ginny that stuck her wrist together.

"Why would you do that to Harry?"

"Shut up!"

"Why can't you just accept that we're together now?"

"No he's mine!"

"Stop it Ginny I am not yours. You're acting like I'm some kind of property" said Harry.

"You were mine Harry! We were going to be together! We were going to get married and have kids! But this bitchy mudblood ruined everything!"

Hermione had tears in her eyes now. _Ginny would have never called me the unforgivable word. How could she?_

"You take back what you said Ginny!" growled Harry.

"No! I won't! You know Draco is right, you are a filthy little mudblood!"

Ron, Lavender, Neville, Madison, and Li came running down the steps towards Ginny, Harry, and Hermione.

"We saw Ginny steal your invisibility cloak, Harry" said Neville.

"What's going on?" asked Ron holding Lavender's hand.

"Your sister here just called Hermione the unforgivable word!" said Harry.

Both Lavender and Madison had their hand over their mouths.

"Is this true Ginny?" asked Ron.

"Yes and I'll say it again," she looked at Hermione, "You are a filthy mudblood!"

The spell wore off and Ginny seemed like she was about to strangle Hermione, but both Ron and Li held her from completing her goal.

"Let go!"

"No! I don't know what's happened to you Ginny, but you changed!" yelled Ron at his sister.

Ginny seemed like she was struggling and started to laugh hysterically.

"What's going on with her?" asked Li

"You guys should take her to the hospital wing" said Lavender, "You too Harry. You're bleeding."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not! Go to the Hospital Wing, Harry" pleaded Hermione.

Harry looked like he was about to argue back, but he decided that it wasn't worth fighting with Hermione today. He kissed her and then headed towards the castle.

Hermione still had tears in her eyes, but Lavender and Madison started to comfort her. When they headed towards the dormitories, Hermione gave Neville the invisibility cloak and went upstairs with Lavender and Madison.

Neville decided to stay in the common room for a while, when he noticed something sticking out of the invisibility cloak. It was a note. _Ginny must have accidentally left it tangled on the cloak. _He opened the note and was surprised that words suddenly appeared when he touched it. He read:

_Gin, is that you?_

Neville was surprised about it, but decided to figure out more. He quickly got a quill and started to write on it.

_Yeah it's me._

_You didn't do what I think you did right?_

_Depends on what you think I did._

_You stole Potter's cloak didn't you. I told you not to do it. _

_Yeah so?_

_So, I'm worried about you. I know you like Potter, but you have to admit that he is in love with the mudblood._

_Why do you care how I feel? _Neville wanted to find out who the person was.

_I already told you I love you, but you don't give me a chance!_

_Why would you like me?_

_Look, just because I'm a Malfoy doesn't mean I don't have a heart._

Neville stopped right there and went straight to find Ron and the others. _The guys need to know about this._

**Author's note: HA! The ending makes me smile. I decided to give poor Neville that part because I always feel bad that I never really write about him. **

**Please review. ******


	8. Confirmed

Harry, Li, and Ron were walking down the hallways on their way to the Gryffindor Tower. They were about to tell the fat lady the answer, but the portrait opened before they even said anything.

"Harry! Ron! I think you guys need to know about this" said Neville holding up the piece of parchment.

Li motioned them to come inside the tower so they can talk without worrying about Filch. Once they were all comfortable on the big sofa in the common room, did Neville started to talk.

"This piece of parchment was tangled with your cloak Harry. Ginny must of accidentally left it with the cloak when Hermione took it from her."

"Yeah…so?" said Harry.

"So…this piece of parchment is enchanted with a charm. Ginny's using it to communicate with someone at anytime."

"Neville, I still don't see the problem with it."

"The communication is not the problem Harry. It's who she is communicating with that's the problem."

"Well who's she talking to?" said Ron a little impatient.

"Malfoy."

"What!" yelled both Harry and Ron. The only one that wasn't taking this by a surprise was Li. He looked calm.

"Is Malfoy that dude with the blonde hair that is in Slythering?" asked Li.

Neville nodded and looked at Harry once again.

"Neville are you sure it was Malfoy? I mean why would he want to communicate with her? He hates anyone that has to do with me" said Harry.

"Yes I'm sure that it was Malfoy. I was tricking him into thinking it was Ginny writing on it so I would figure out who it was. Trust me you guys, that's not even the worst part."

"What do you mean?"

"Not only did Malfoy revealed his identity, but he also revealed his love for Ginny."

That was the moment where Ron started to laugh like a maniac.

"That's priceless Neville. Malfoy loves Ginny! You got us there, but you do know that next time you shouldn't be making up jokes" said Ron.

"I'm not joking! Look" Neville took out his wand and pointed it on the parchment and said "reveal your secret."

Ron, Harry, and Li got closer to the parchment to be able to read it.

_Gin, is that you?_

_Yeah it's me._

_You didn't do what I think you did right?_

_Depends on what you think I did._

_You stole Potter's cloak didn't you. I told you not to do it. _

_Yeah so?_

_So, I'm worried about you. I know you like Potter, but you have to admit that he is in love with the mudblood._

_Why do you care how I feel? I already told you I love you, but you don't give me a chance!_

_Why would you like me?_

_Look, just because I'm a Malfoy doesn't mean I don't have a heart._

Harry and Ron seemed to be reading the parchment about twenty more times before either of them looked up at Neville.

"So he loves her. What's the big deal?" asked Li.

"Big deal? Big deal! That's my sister were talking about! Malfoy must be planning something against her!" said Ron punching the sofa.

Li rolled his eyes at Ron and said "Or it could mean that he is actually in love with her."

"Are you kidding? Malfoy in love with Ginny! That's laughter. Malfoy loves no one, but himself" said Harry.

"What should we do?" asked Neville.

"I say we beat him up until he tells the truth" said Ron, but Harry spoke up at his remark.

"No Ron. I think we should talk to Ginny about him. We have a better chance that Ginny will tell us the truth than Malfoy. Hey we're you going?" asked Harry. He was looking at Li who was walking his way to the dormitories.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to sleep. You guys can waste your time with this, but I'm not going to. Did it ever occur to you that this Malfoy you're talking about might have changed? Maybe he is in love with Ginny, you never know. I think that you guys are responsible for Ginny being obsessed with Harry. Just look at the poor girl, she can't last dating a guy because of her over protective brother and his famous friend. All the guys feel intimidated because of it. That's why she is obsessed with you Harry, because you were the only guy that Ron accepted her dating. She thinks that you are the only guy that she can ever get together with, but hey if you guys are to stubborn to accept that then by all means keep your head filled with air." With saying that Li went up stairs, leaving an astonished Harry and Ron.

"Can you believe him? He just insulted us!" yelled Ron.

Harry just sat in the couch thinking to himself. _Can that be true? Does Ginny really feel that the only guy she can be with is me? Do guys really feel intimidated asking her out because of Ron and I? If that's so, is Malfoy in love with Ginny?_

"How's Ginny?" asked Hermione. She was eating lunch with Harry in the Great Hall.

"Madam Pomfrey told us that Ginny just had a nervous break down. She said that she will have to go on treatment for now on."

"Oh well I hope she will be okay."

"Hermione you are too nice" said Harry kissing her tenderly on her lips.

"You know people are eating right?" said Ron.

"You know we were just in the middle of something right?" said Harry a little annoyed.

"Relax. I was just going to ask you when we can go and ask Ginny."

"Ask Ginny what?" asked Hermione.

"Didn't you tell Hermione, Harry?"

Harry looked at Hermione and noticed that she was getting slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you" he said.

Hermione took a deep breath and said "It's okay, just tell me."

Once Harry was done explaining to Hermione about Malfoy and Ginny, he turned to look at Ron.

"I think we should ask her after dinner you know how moody she gets when she doesn't it her dinner."

"What are you talking about Harry? Ginny's always moody" said Ron as he helped himself on some smashed potatoes.

After dinner Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione left to look for Ginny. They couldn't find her anywhere so Harry checked in the Marauders' map. He found her name right next to Malfoy's in the Forbidden Forest. They all followed Harry into the forest until he came to a stop.

Ginny were sitting down on the ground talking. Ginny of course stopped talking and stood up when she saw the others.

"What are you guys doing here?" she practically yelled.

"What are you doing with him?" asked Ron.

"None of your business!"

"Well it is my business because you're my sister!"

"Well I wish I wasn't!"

"Ginny!" said Hermione.

"Oh shut up!"

Harry looked at Draco and saw that he had his head in shame.

"What is it that you're planning with Ginny, Malfoy?" he asked him.

"Nothing."

"Oh don't give me that nothing crap. I know your planning to do something with her. We have that piece of parchment you two were communicating with."

Ginny looked at Harry in horror.

"You have no right Harry! No right at all!" she yelled.

"And you had no right to talk about Hermione like that to the whole school, but you did. So now you gave me the right."

"I hate you! I hate all of you!"

Draco stood next to Ginny holding her wrist.

"Calm down your going to get another nervous break down" he told her.

"I can't calm down!"

"Just please try." To Harry it seemed that Draco was really worried about Ginny.

"Are you in love with Ginny?" Harry asked Draco.

"Yes" he said simply. Ginny looked at him in disgust.

"Why the hell did you just tell him that!" she yelled to him.

"It's the truth. I do love you."

"That doesn't mean you should tell the whole world!"

"Why can't you just give me a chance? I don't care if I have to tell my own father that I'm in love with you. I just want to be with you Ginny" said Draco.

Ron and Neville were both shocked at what Draco had just said. Hermione just looked at Draco with curiosity. Harry was looking from Draco to Ginny.

"Ginny do you love Draco?" he asked her.

Ginny didn't answer, but just looked at him.

"Ginny if you do love Draco I just want you to know that we will support you a hundred percent. We just want you to be happy."

Ginny looked from Draco to Harry. It looked like she was deciding.

"I…love…Draco." She lunged herself unto Draco's arms. He embraced her like it was his only hope to survive. Tears were actually coming from both of their eyes.

Once they were done all of them went back to school. The only thing Harry could hope for was for Draco and Ginny's relationship to last.

**Author's note: Sorry it took me a while. My computer was running slow and I had a few problems with the internet. I will have to call verizon to see what the problem is. **

**Anyways it's getting closer to part 2 which is going to be better than part 1 on my account. I think that it's only about 2 more chapter before part 2 comes out. My only problem is that I don't know if you would prefer me to continue part 2 on here or make a separate story. So you guys review and tell me which one you prefer.**


	9. Future Thoughts?

It's been six months since Harry and Hermione had been dating. The two seemed inseparable. Harry would follow Hermione everywhere except, of course, the bathroom and dormitories. All the girls thought it was cute seeing Harry get over protective with Hermione. He wouldn't let her walk alone in the hallways because of "school pranks" even though everyone knew it was because he didn't want guys to even look at Hermione. The truth was that Hermione did look a lot more attractive than before. Her normally bushy hair changed into healthy looking curls. Even her breast changed, they moved up a size. Harry sure didn't mind having to look at them, but he did mind that other guys were looking at them in the hallways.

Draco and Ginny actually made it to have a relationship together. When Lucius Malfoy found out that his son was dating Ginny, he kicked Draco out of Malfoy Manor. The good part was that Draco was still in Hogwarts so having a home wasn't a problem until graduation which was only a week a way. Ginny offered him to stay with the Burrow after graduation, but Draco decided that he should find a flat in the Leaky Cauldron. He didn't want to be a burden to the Weasleys, which accepted him dating Ginny. They said as long as he made their daughter happy, their happy.

Ron and Lavender kept their relationship going well. They were getting really serious and even planning their future together. Lavender was going to stay at the Burrow until Ron and her got their own flat together. Lavender's parents tragically died by a Death Eater, she was devastated, but Ron helped her cope with it.

Neville and Madison are engaged after a few months they started dating. Neville thought it was too soon, but when he asked the question to Madison during Herbology she actually said yes. Neville of course was stunned that she said yes and fainted right beside her. The two of them decided that it was best to have their wedding a few months after graduation.

Li was not dating anyone since his talk with Hermione. When they asked him what he was planning on doing after Hogwarts he said that he wanted to be a representative for the muggle Minister. "Why not be a representative for our Minister?" asked Professor McGonagall one day. "I want to research the ways the muggle Minister works. That way I will have more qualified experience to work with the Ministry of Magic later on" Li answered simply.

Hogwarts was getting busy with the graduation party coming in a week. Seventh years were already saying their goodbyes to their dearest friends from Hogwarts. Girls couldn't stop crying after every class saying how much their going to miss it. Hermione however was planning on what she was going to do after Hogwarts. She was thinking of taking a vacation to Paris for a while. It wasn't going to be her first time being there, but she loved Paris so much that she decided to take another trip over there before she settles into her life. She thought that maybe she could even find a job over there and come back a few years to get a job in Hogwarts. She also thought about Harry, he had already said a month ago that he was going to go where ever she wants to go. _It's still not fair. Harry probably wants to go somewhere different. I should ask him._ To her surprise Harry was right beside her the moment she looked around.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Oh I'm thinking of a way to get rid of you."

"Ha ha ha, real funny Hermione."

"Thank you." She laughed.

"No seriously. What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about our future Harry."

Harry smiled, "Oh…I've thought about our future too." Which was true, not too long ago he thought about proposing to Hermione. He had already bought the ring; he just needs the right moment.

"So what did you thought about in our future?" she asked curiously.

Harry caught her curiosity and said "Curiosity killed the cat."

"Curiosity may have killed the cat, but agony killed the man."

_Damn it! She always beats me. When will I ever outsmart Hermione Granger? Well that's a stupid question right there. I can never outsmart her._

"Harry you're thinking to your self again aren't you?"

"You know me too well Hermione." He placed a kiss on her forehead and took her hand.

Changing the subject he said "I can't believe that classes are over."

"Well we only have a week left of school and they are going to be busy with the Graduation Ceremony and all."

"Yeah, but I think this is all ending too fast. Wish I could of done a lot more things during the years."

"Like what?"

"Like asking you out earlier."

"Yeah that would have been nice." She smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

_I just hope she says yes. She will say yes, right?_ Thought Harry.

**Author's note: Sorry about this chapter. I know it was short and it has spelling mistakes. I just wanted to post it soon because I was afraid of my computer crashing down, but no worries I will have it fixed soon. **

**Thank you for the reviews. I decided that I will do part 2 with part 1 to make it easier for you guys. I'll let you know when I get to part 2. I think it's probably going to be in chapter 12. **

**Please review to let me know what you think about the story so far.**


	10. Star Gazing

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry I took forever. I'll explain everything after this chapter.**

It's only two days before the Graduation Ceremony. Harry finally decided that the best way to propose to Hermione is to do it by the lake. He hadn't told anyone yet, he wanted this to be special. He will tell Hermione that they should go star gazing together. Then after naming a star after her he would propose. _It's just perfect_, he thought.

* * *

After Dinner, Harry and Hermione went to the common room.

"What is it that you needed to tell me Harry" asked Hermione.

"Let's go star gazing tomorrow."

"That would be fantastic! I love it that you're so romantic."

Harry blushed at her comment. Hermione seemed to notice it and said "Are you blushing?"

"What? No…I was.."

She laughed and kissed him before she went to bed.

* * *

"Look there's a shooting star. Oh and look at the star that's really close to Hogwarts."

Hermione pointed out every star she learned in Astronomy class. Harry almost laughed at the matter that she was almost giving him an Astronomy lesson.

He looked at the star that was closest to Hogwarts. It was the most beautiful star he has ever seen. Harry looked at the piece of parchment on his right hand. The star that was closest to Hogwarts doesn't have a name yet according to the Astronomy chart certified by the Ministry of Magic. Harry had gotten their permission a day ago to name a star after Hermione.

"You really like that star don't you?" he asked.

"Yes it's so beautiful and it's the closest one to Hogwarts. What a privilege that star has."

"Do you know the name of that star?"

"No. They told us in Astronomy class that it doesn't have a name yet."

"Well now it does. Do you want to know the name?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"Hermione."

"What?"

"That's the name. Hermione."

She looked at him like he was crazy. Harry pulled out the piece of parchment to show it to her. He got his wand and engraved her name next to the moving picture of the star.

"See now it has a name…Hermione. Courtesy by the Ministry of Magic."

Hermione just kept looking at him.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Harry."

He took a deep breath and took out the small velvet heart shaped box from his pocket.

Hermione felt tears sting in her eyes when she noticed what was happening.

Harry took Hermione by the hand and knelt to one knee.

"Hermione will you marry me?"

She couldn't believe it, Harry is asking her to marry him. Right now, under the stars and the full moon. She couldn't speak.

Harry couldn't stand the suspense anymore. _Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes,_ he repeated to himself.

"…Yes…"

**Author's Note: Finally I got this chapter up! Okay here is my explanation. My computer caught a virus and it was getting worse every day. I took it to get it fixed, but they had to erase my whole memory to get rid of the virus. Then I had to connect to Verizon again and buy a new antivirus. When I finally got my internet back, I noticed that it said I don't have Microsoft office. So I had to go to the store again and buy Microsoft office. Overall everything cost me more than 300.00 dollars with getting rid of the virus, buying a new antivirus, getting Microsoft Word. So again I'm really sorry I didn't updated soon. **

**Oh and about the Voldemort question to ****Ueki-chan**. **The Voldemort thing will come up soon. Right now Harry knows he has to defeat Voldemort, but is taking sometime for his beloved Hermione. **

**Oh and everyone review please! ****Sorry for any spelling mistakes.**


	11. Graduation

It was the day of their graduation. The seventh years were all dressed up. The tables in the Great Hall were decorated with their respective houses. Everyone sat down including their parents.

Harry didn't invite Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, so he sat down next to Hermione and Ron with their parents.

"Potter there you are, everyone is ready for you to start the speech" said Professor McGonagall.

"What speech?" said Harry.

"Oh, I guess Mr. Weasley forgot to tell you about the speech you were supposed to say."

Harry looked at Ron who gave him a 'sorry about that mate' look.

Feeling his stomach drop, Harry walked up to the stage. _Oh man here goes,_ he thought to himself.

"Good Afternoon, I suppose that you all know that I'm Harry Potter. These last seven years at Hogwarts were the best years of my life. For the first time in my life I have friends. I found my one true love, Hermione, who accepted my marriage proposal. I will really miss this school. I will never forget the first magic feeling you get going through the entrance doors. I know that all of us will have a great future a head of us. Thank you."

The room went quite for a moment. Harry didn't know if it was because of his speech or about him and Hermione being engaged. After a while the room started to gain some noise. People started to clap and congratulate Harry and Hermione.

"How come you didn't tell me you are engaged?" asked Ron who had Lavender by his side.

"Sorry Ron, Harry and I thought it was best that we kept it a secret for a while" said Hermione.

"But I'm your best friend. You should tell me these things."

"Tell you what…next time we get engaged again we'll tell you" said Harry with his sarcastic tone.

Ron was ready to argue, but Lavender nudged him. It was her signal of saying _not the moment_. Ron listened to her and motioned Harry to have a seat.

Neville and Madison approached them at the table.

"We decided our wedding date!" said Neville. Madison looked at them and spoke up.

"It is going to be in a month…August the third."

"Why August the third?" asked Hermione.

"My Great Grand Mama got married that day. I think it would make it even more special" she said.

"That sounds wonderful. I almost can't wait for our wedding Ron" said Lavender. Ron gagged out his pumpkin juice. Harry laughed "I hope I get to be the best man" he said. Hermione, Lavender, Madison, and Neville laughed at his comment.

**Author's Note: ****Man that**** was soooooooo short. Please forgive me. Wow part two is coming close. I can't wait for you guys to read it. ****Okay so I really need reviews. Reviews keep me alive. So ****please, please****, please, please review. **

**Next Chapter title: The Wedding Express**


End file.
